starseasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline
P-M-A 1: The First World P-M-A 2: The Primal Chaos (The First Born) P-M-A 3: P-M-A 4: P-M-A 5: P-M-A 6: P-M-A 7: P-M-A 8: The Heavens (Angels) Heaven Falls - the heavens were a collection of peaceful realms ruled over by the Angelus, a dominant species of androgynous humanoids which existed partially anchored to the physical realities, over which they governed. eventually one of the Angelus of pure but curious spirit discovered an hidden essence from the worlds before an engaged it in conversation, as a reward for her kindess the essence offered her a Lodestone P-M-A 9: The Wildnerness (Fae) 'M-A 0: Ancient Era' 'M-A 1: Pre Digital' 'M-A 2: Digital' 2.0.3.5 - Mars Colony Established 2.0.6.0 - Combat Exoskeletons Developed 2.1.0.0 - 'S.I' Simulated Intelligence Developed 2.1.4.4 - 'ASP' Autonomous Synthetic Personnel Developed 2.1.4.5 - 'WASP' Weaponized 'ASP' Test Deployment Successful 2.1.5.6 - 'ASP' Enter Into Full Production 'M-A 3: Age of Progress' 3.0.0.0 - Second Renaissance Begins 3.0.0.5 - Adaptive Combat Exoskeleton Developed 3.0.1.0 - 'Clone' A.I Developed 3.1.0.0 - Adaptive Combat Exoskeletons Perfected 3.3.0.0 - 'Ladon' Intelligent Virus Program Developed 3.3.0.4 - 'Ladon' Stolen by Head of Borus Corporation 3.3.1.0 - 'Knight' Full Digital Assimilation Through Use of 'Ladon' Becoming Johnathan 'Noble' 3.3.1.5 - 'Noble' Forms the 'Noble Conglomerate' 3.3.1.7 - Noble Conglomerate Becomes Economic Super Power 3.3.1.9 - True A.I Developed by the 'Noble Conglomerate' 3.3.4.0 - Noble Foundation Formed 3.6.0.0 - 'Prometheus' Asteroid Detected on Collision Course with Earth 3.6.0.1 - 'Noble Foundation' begins 'Atlas Initiative' 3.6.0.5 - 'Noble Foundation' Completes 'Atlas Initiative' Contingency Shelters 3.6.1.0 - 'Prometheus' Destroyed by Global Defense Initiative 3.8.0.0 - Second Renaissance Ends 3.8.0.1 - Invisible War 3.8.1.0 - 'Prometheus' Debris Discovered to Contain 'Ichor' Substance 3.8.1.1 - 'Ichor' Experimentation Begins 3.8.1.5 - 'Ichor' Applied to Several Experimental Research Projects 3.8.1.6 - 'Ichor' Advanced Combat Exoskeleton Developed 3.8.1.7 - 'Ichor' Animal Infusion Experimentation 3.8.2.8 - 'Ichor' Human Infusion Experimentation 3.9.0.0 - The 'Ichor' Conflict 3.9.1.3 - 'Ichor' Mutagen Released On Mankind 3.9.1.4 - 'The Collapse' of Most Societies into Anarchy as Mutants Appear in Greater Numbers 3.9.1.5 - 'Noble Foundation' Evacuates Surviving Populations to 'Atlas Shelters' 3.9.8.9 - Human Civilization Reduced to Heavily Guarded Settlements 3.9.9.0 - 'Noble' Withdraws Himself and All His Assets to 'The Tower' 4.0.0.0 - Age of Progress Ends M-A 4: Dark Age - Another Age: 2000 Years of Silence 4.0.0.0 - Thomas Ridel'' '' 4.1.9.4 - 'Noble' Reawakened by Scavengers Breaking into the Tower M-A 5: M-A 6: Rise of the Nobles 6.0.0.0 - Establishment of the Nine Courts 6.7.0.0 - War of the Nine Courts 6.7.6.0 - Traitor Courts eliminated, leaving only the Autarch and the three Loyalist Courts M-A 7: ''7.6.0.0 - Autarch sequestors' himself and begins'' '' 'the uplifting of mankind ' ''7.9.8.0 - Dark Age Ends 7.9.8.1 - Autarch establishes The Mantle of Responsibility M-A 8: Age of Ascension/ The Exodus 8.0.0.0 - Flight of the Origin 8.0.0.1 - First Seeding - Stellar (Local Star System) 8.0.0.2 - The Age of Miracles 8.3.1.2 - Second Seeding - Interstellar (Local Star Cluster) 8.9.3.7 - Third Seeding - Intragalactic (Definiable Stars) M-A 9: M-A 10: 10.1.8.7 - Fourth Seeding - Galactic (Local Galaxy) M-A 11: M-A 12: 12.6.8.7 - Fifth Seeding - Intergalactic (Local Galactic Cluster) M-A 13: M-A 14: M-A 15: M-A 16: M-A 17: 17.4.9.9 - Caatarin begins being corrupted by the Sleith who assume the guise of the Autarch 17.5.0.0 - Caatarin begins her pilgramege to find the Eternal Throne, resting place of the Autarch 17.6.8.7 - Sixth Seedings - Pangalactic (Definable Galaxies) 17.9.9.7 - 'Caatarin becomes disillusioned with the Autarch after he refuses to meet with her 17.9.9.8 - 'Caatarin loses her faith, deciding instead that the Order is a lie 17.9.9.9 - 'Caatarin is fully corrupted by the Sleith M-A 18: Age of Apostasy ''18.0.0.1 - Caatarin establishes and promotes The Mantle Of 'Dominion 18.1.0.0 - Long War/War in Heaven/War of Apostasy Begins 18.?.?.? - The Fallen begin acquiring codex's to support their war effort 18. ?.?.? - Codex's are removed from non defended locations to prevent The Fallen from acquiring them M-A 19: The Retreat M-A 20: The Long Night M-A 21: M-A 22: Age of Silence Humanity and the other uplifted races begin to recover from the war in heaven and re-establish their infrastructure into something reminiscent of its former glory and capacity M-A 23: Age of Conflict Dominion Wars - human remnant colonies fight for independence or unity across the galaxy using remnant technology Warlords of Olympia - siblings Zeis, Hayd and Sidon battle across the system of Olympia, uniting its world under their alexander the great-esque, regime of honourable conquest matched with brutal ferocity M-A 24: Age of Unity Establishment of a Unified Human Empire under the most powerful warlords from Olympia M-A 25: Age of Reunification Unification Wars - spreading out to reclaim The Orders, territory, humanity enters into conflict with other species for control and the right to rule. humanity is unstoppable due to their extremely advanced remnant technology. M-A 26: Age of the Pantheon M-A 27: M-A 28: M-A 29: Current Age 'Eastern' War continues to rage as minor Rtaahi fleets bypass cordones by going into stasis and drifting, invading new worlds across the region 'Southern' Conflict continues as the Kreet raider clans continue to pillage trade routes and fight for control over countless worlds Sleith raids increase in ferocity and frequency across all regions Vec raids increase in ferocity and frequecyt across all regions in response to Sleith Aggression M-A 30: